Siempre hay una segunda oportunidad
by Sakura-d3-Uchiha
Summary: Se encontraba ya moribundo, frente a su hermano menor, y así, recordó lo que alguna vez fué y quisiera volver a ser...


**DISCLAIMER****: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad única de Masashi sólo los uso para escribir una que otra historia, sin fines de lucro, claro…**

**ADVERTENCIA:**** Contiene Spoiler. Bueno no tanto, ya que casi todos han leido el manga -_-U, pero lo digo de todas formas.**

**Pues…traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras miraba a mi peluche de Itachi. Es algo asi como un homenaje a Itachi, ya que en el anime ya esta por…T_T pero bueno… Seguiré la historia del manga, pero eso sí, tendrá algo de ItaSaku -w-**

"_**Siempre hay una segunda oportunidad…**__**" **_

_**By: Sakura d3 Uchiha.**_

Amor.

Esa palabra me era tan distante, tan exótica…

La vida que he debido llevar no me deja sentir, pero no soy el único, claro. Se supone que los ninjas no deben sentir, que son sólo herramientas…

Herramienta… me describe bien, si,

Primero, bajo las presiones del clan Uchiha. Por ser el niño "prodigio" me exigían y me exigían, sin darme tiempo para tener la vida que un niño normal debería. Nunca jugué, nunca compartí con otros chicos, por las obligaciones y el peso que caía sobre mis hombres, y aunqye hubiera podido, los muchachos tampoco se acercaban a mí, y claro, era el "genio" del clan…

Y ahora… bajo las órdenes de Akatsuki, todo por mi hermano menor, Sasuke, quien me detesta por lo que le hize al clan, y por lo que le hize a él, claro… Pero él no sabe que lo hize para protegerlo, y no sólo a él, sino también a Konoha. Y a decir verdad, no me arrepiento en su totalidad de haber exterminado a mi clan. Obviamente, me dolió montones ver morir a mi madre, observar mis manos manchadas con sangre de personas, quizá, inocentes. No niego que toda mi vida he cargado con esas muertes en mi conciencia, que he tenido que soportar pesadillas, tormentos, dolorosos recuerdos… pero despues de todo, valió la pena…los del clan eran unos desgraciados, sin vida… Y además, pude salvar muchas vidas…

A costa de mí…

Y es que ya no queda nada de lo que fue alguna vez Itachi Uchiha. El chico amable, que era tan buen hermano mayor ya no está, o por lo menos, esta _muy _bien oculto…para los demás. Porque en mí aún está latente el recuerdo de aquellos días con mi hermanito. Cuando me pedía que entrenara con él, y yo tenía que negarme por las montañas de misiones que debía cumplir…diciendole siempre "_Lo siento, Sasuke. Será la próxima vez" _y le daba un golpe en la frente…hmph, se enfadaba mucho cuando le hacia eso…

Y ahora, estoy aquí, frente a mi hermano, que está agotado…y yo, frente a él.

Siento claramente como la vida de va de mi. Esta enfermedad que me ha estado consumiendo por años ya está terminando su labor, y no tardará en matarme…

Veo borroso. Estoy casi ciego. El uso del sharingan me ha dañado tanto la vista que apenas puedo distinguir el cabello azabache de mi hermano y su rostro, difuso. Pero aún así puedo notar la expresión de terror que tiene. Seguro piensa que le arrancaré los ojos, hmph…claro.

Oigo que una voz femenina grita mi nombre. Se perfectamente quien es…aquella niña pelirosa, amiga de Kyuubi, que terminó enamorandose de mi luego de ser la rehén de Akatsuki… Ah, y claro, de la que yo también terminé enamorado…

**- **¡Ya basta! ¡Itachi!- vuelve a gritar.

Siempre será una molestia…una niña ruidosa, caprichosa, y sin embargo, tan dulce y comprensiva…

Ella es una de las pocas que sabe mi verdadera historia. La razón de la masacre Uchiha. Sólo con Sakura he podido abrir mi corazón, quizá con esta niñita pude ser lo que con nadie fui en tanto tiempo…un hombre amable, cariñoso, casi romántico.

Pero debo cumplir mi destino. Lo que está escrito.

Siempre supe que este día llegaría. Siempre fui conciente de que mi hermano vendría a asesinarme, y que en ese momento, él me vencería…y yo, aceptaría gustoso ese final…

Porque yo lo guie a esto, porque yo lo incité a odiarme, porque yo mate a nuestra familia, porque yo lo hize un vengador…

Me alegra haber usado un jutsu de paralisis en Sakura, ya que a esta hora mi niña estaría curándome, y regañandome por ser tan suicida y resignado…

Escupo sangre, y el aire se va de mis pulmones. Me ahogo. Mi cuerpo pesa casa vez más…

Me esfuerzo y estiro mi brazo. Sasuke se estremece, de seguro pensando que se quedará sin ojos. Lo se, está aterrado, de otra forma ya abria ido a callar a Sakura clavando su katana en ella…

Ojalá ambos puedan ser felices, y que cuando mi hermanito pequeño sepa la verdad no se sienta culpable. Espero que entienda que yo lo hize por protegerlo, y que lo quiero de verdad… Me haría feliz que dejara de jugar y volviera a Konoha, con el kyuubi y Sakura…porque es más que seguro que allí será feliz…

Y Sakura…

Desvío un poco la mirada hacía ella, creo que está llorando…y me siento mal. No quiero que sufra. Ella es importante para mí…y se que no quiere que la deje, pero es fuerte, y lo entenderá. De seguro…lo hará.

Mis dedos índice y medio tocan la frente de Sasuke. Al notar su impresión sólo sonrío, y recordando los viejos tiempos susurró:

- Lo siento, Sasuke, pero ya no habrá una proxima vez…

El aire ya no me llega a los pulmones, y mi cuerpo cae inerte al suelo, junto a Sasuke.

- ¡¡ITACHI!!- S-sakura…verdad?

_Espero volver a ver a Sasuke y a Sakura otra vez, quizá, en otra vida…si es que mis pecados son perdonados, claro… Talvez, podré remediar lo que hize, y podré ser el buen hermano que siempre debí ser, y un buen hombre para mi niña… hmph, eso sería bueno…_

_Creeré en ello, y nos volveremos a encontrar, despues de todo –como Sakura me dijo una vez-, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad…_

_Siempre la hay…_

**Me quedó mas corto de lo que pense ._.U**

**Aún asi, muchas gracias por leer n_n**

**Pues…como se habrán dado cuenta, seguí el manga en cierta forma, sólo que le agregué algo de ItaSaku n_ñU**

**Bueno, si les gustó este one-shot, espero y me dejen un review…me haría muy feliz, en verdad -w-**

**Adios!**

_**Sakura d3 Uchiha**_


End file.
